This invention relates to sail kits, in general, and to a sail kit and leeboard kit for converting an open-trough kayak into a sail boat, in particular.
As is well known, there presently exists an increasing interest in ocean going kayaks, and more specifically in those which have an open-trough. Unlike a traditional kayakxe2x80x94which includes an opening near its center to sit within, extending the legs within the front of the craftxe2x80x94the open-trough kayak utilizes a shallow, scooped-out exposed trench for seating. As the interest in open-trough kayaks increases, so does the desire to modify them for such alternative use as sailing.
Several sailing accessory kits have been available for canoes, boats and center-hole kayaks having both a mast and some manner of leeboard for stability. In most instances, these kits are generally undesirable as they necessitate material revision to the canoe, boat or kayak itself. For example, the sail support has to be fixed in place for use, and then cannot be easily removed.
Moreover, these, accessory kits all require a deep exposed hull for operationxe2x80x94such as a row boat, or with a deep open cockpit as in a center-hole kayakxe2x80x94for installing the mast and assorted hardware. Typically, for example, the lower end of the mast is positioned at the bottom of the craft. Leeboards, needed for lateral stability, are usually then integrated into mast support cross members, to position the leeboard(s) out and over the side of the craft.
Such available kits cannot be used in an open-trough kayak, however, as the kayaker there sits on top of a shallow open trench, visible from head to toe while paddling. No top deck exists as on an enclosed kayak, nor are there cross bars as present in a canoe. And, no locations are available to secure a traditional xe2x80x9cMarconi Rigxe2x80x9d mast, or a xe2x80x9cleeboardxe2x80x9d for stabilization.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an arrangement for attaching a mast to an open-trough kayak in a non-destructive manner, so as to permit it to be driven by wind power.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a removable leeboard for an open-trough kayak which is lightweight, compact, and easily retractable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sailing accessory kit for an open-trough kayak which can fit into a small duffle bag for easy transport.
As will become clear from the description that follows, the present invention relates to these open-trough kayaks and addresses, in one respect, the use of a sailing kit which will enable them to be driven by the wind in the manner of a sail boat. The construction will be seen to be one which allows the kit to be added to, or removed from the kayak without destructively modifying it or changing its handling characteristics in any way.
As will become clear, the sailing kit attaches at a point substantially level with the gunwales of the open-trough kayak, and is capable of supporting a bi-mast in rearward leaning position so as to position the sail over the center of the kayak, even though the lower terminus of the mast is positioned towards its front. The construction described includes a supporting plate which removably secures over the front storage well of the kayak, with substantially the same dimensions so as to fully cover the well while permitting a secure fastening method. A bi-pod mast is then fixed to the top of the supporting plate and tilted rearwardly over the center of the kayak, where it is supported in place by its integrated rigging. As will be described, the mast is designed to permit the attachment of both a jib sail and a main sail in presenting the greatest surface area to catch the wind. To provide lateral stability in the water, a unique leeboard kit is also set out according to the invention, which removeably clamps over the side gunwale cockpit trench and permits easy, one handed, elevation by a user when sailing into shallow water so as not to contact the bottom. The leeboard will be seen to be constructed in a manner to be lightweight, and designed to substantially hug the side of the kayak, thereby avoiding the possibility of listing to one side when the leeboard is in its upright position.
In addition, a securement arrangement is integrated into the leeboard mounting bracket to permit the attachment of the control lines for a stern mounted rudder by which the kayak may be steered. With such an arrangement, it will be appreciated to be unnecessary to bore through the kayak or to drive screws into the it, thereby changing its structure.
As will be particularly described hereinafter, the open-trough kayak sailing accessory kit according to one aspect of the invention is in the nature of a compact, lightweight kit including a bi-pod mast, a mast mounting plate; mast rigging, sails, a leeboard, and a rudder. In the preferred embodiment shown, the mast mounting plate is generally constructed in the form of a flat tapered board with a hinged mount for attaching the bi-pod mast, and with a cross member for attaching various rigging and tie downs. The tapered board is notched along it sides to permit strapping which secures it to the top of the open-trough kayakxe2x80x94to provide a tight fit, and to prevent slippage.
As will also become clear, the leeboard kit according to a second aspect of the invention is constructed in a sufficiently lightweight manner to prevent the kayak from becoming unbalanced and listing to one side. Integrated into the leeboard hardware are several additional attachment points for securing the board fore and aft, and for attaching a line to a rear mounted rudder. In the preferred embodiment of the invention illustrated, latches are employed to fix the leeboard to the gunwale.